An Innocence Victim
by HelloPatsy
Summary: A simple transfer from one agency to another, a brush pass. It happens every day and on this day it would go so wrong and a death would affect Annie to the core. Because of tragedy Eyal was there once again to help Annie cope but the aftermath also proved Eyal needed a little help too.


"Hi Neshema, just landed and how about dinner tonight."

"I would love dinner but I've an item to take care of first. Can we meet about seven at Lafayette Building? I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Sure, not a problem. Isn't that the Export-Import Bank Building on Vermont Ave?"

"That is the building. See you at seven."

"I'll be there Neshema."

Annie looking at her phone and smiling. Eyal Lavin was in Washington and unexpected but what else did she expected, never knowing just when he would show up. Now she was a little sorry about agreeing to a simple brush pass but it should be over and done with quickly and she could enjoy a great evening with the tall Israeli she would so seldom see. The last time was a month ago for her birthday and again seeing him at the party was a surprise. She never questioned him on how he knew but somehow he always knew about important things in her life would be there but the party was a surprise also to her and all planned by Danielle.

Six-thirty and Annie's contact was running late. A Russian woman with vital intel on a flash drive was to meet Annie but something wasn't right. Annie checks her gun concealed under a bulky knit sweater and looking about. Twenty minutes slipped by and for Annie nothing out of the ordinary but for her contact when she spotted the woman and she wasn't alone, a child, a little girl about five years old was with her. As the woman approached Annie so did a man and at once Annie knew it was going south real fast.

The Russian woman turned to see the man pull a gun and she screamed. Annie quickly pulled her gun and grabbed the child and pushed her behind Annie. The little girl starting crying and grabbed Annie by the legs and held tight. The mother cried out, "Lisa." Gun fire exploded and within a second it was all over with.

Within a flash the FBI was there by the name of Vincent Rossabi and within minutes police cars were on the scene. Rossabi had received a tip and was tailing the man that had confronted Annie and the Russian woman. He walked Annie from the scene and stopped to speak with her briefly, to make sure she was okay but had to leave her alone and return to finish the investigation. All Annie could do was look, look out at the darkness slowing moving in and the bad scene before her. The child, the small brown hair little girl was a victim and for Annie the first innocence victim in collateral damage and she was so young.

Silence filled the night air. Sadly, the silence was not refreshing or calming. It was a silence born of tragedy and great loss. The sirens on the police cars had been turned off for few minutes, but the red and blue lights still flashed eerily over the scene. Annie Walker stood frozen on the edge of the commotion.

Eyal Lavin attempted to keep his calm as he searched the horrific scene in front of him for his friend Annie Walker. He had pulled up just as the shooting was taking place and found himself helpless. Two men lay dead on the sidewalk, a woman's body also being placed in a black body bag while evidence was collected around them. The flashing lights made it difficult to see details and colors. Vincent Rossabi was speaking to a few officers near the bodies. Eyal stopped short as his eyes came upon a much smaller body. He had seen it happen but the sight of the little child dead ripped his heart out. An innocence victim lay on a cold sidewalk. A young man in coveralls was placing a coroner's tarp over the little girl.

He frantically returned to his search. Where was she? If she was hurt, she would have been at the ambulance. He had checked there first and there was no sign of her. He hated that he'd had been stopped by police and then had to check in with Vincent before he could reach her. He forced himself to stand still and slowly scan for her.

There! Eyal broke into a run and only slowed when he was near enough to see her face. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes glazed. He wouldn't have been sure she was breathing if she hadn't been standing up. He reached for her hand, hanging limp at her side.

"Annie?"

She didn't respond. She didn't even blink.

"Annie, can you hear me?" Eyal stood directly in front of her, blocking her view of the horror in front of her.

Her breathing changed almost imperceptibly. She blinked twice. Weakly, her fingers grasped his.

"Eyal?"

He bent slightly, so that she could look at his face. He squeezed her left hand and brushed a smudge off her cheek with his right.

"I'm right here. Annie…are you hurt?"

Pain filled brown eyes found his. A tiny shake of the head was his answer.

"Oh Annie," he sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly as she slowly came back to life.

"Eyal, I had to…I couldn't….She was so little….Why...Why does it happen to the little ones?" Tears began to soak his shirt as he held her. He knew what had happened. He had come on the scene just in time to be of no help to her. All he could do was pray that she hadn't been hurt.

"I know Annie, I know. You did everything you could…"

"No! I could have…"

Eyal pulled back and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Annie Walker, listen to me. I already spoke to Vincent. He told me everything that he saw…You did exactly what you've been taught to do. I know you…I know how difficult that situation had to be for you. There was nothing you could have done. Everything spun out of control so quickly, Annie. You did what you could. You're alive, that's what matters right now in this moment. Do you hear me?"

She blinked slowly as tears raced down her cheeks. He had been there? Where and why didn't he help? "Eyal, where? Where were you?"

His heart sunk. Did she blame him for not being there?

"Over there," he pointed across the street, "When I pulled up, you were standing in front of the bigger man and both of you had guns drawn. A woman was screaming and the man in front of you shot her point-blank. The little girl was right behind you, she was holding onto your leg. All of a sudden there was another man behind you and he grabbed the child. You fired and so did the man in front of you. I started running and was sure he had hit you. Someone must have called for back-up. They came screeching in and someone shot the other man, but he'd already dropped child to the ground. The first bullet had hit her…"

"Her name is Lisa. Her mother call out her name just before she was shot. The bullet was meant for me." Annie shouted out at Eyal in anger.

"Annie…I, for one, am very glad that it wasn't you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to you."

She pushed out of his reach and turned away from him. "She trusted us! Trusted me! I was supposed to protect her Eyal… I…I promised, I had promised nothing would happen at the simple exchange. How did I know she was going to bring her child with her. How in the hell could this have happened?"

"You did all that you could do but things happen you can't control...I saw you shot tonight! I was here and there was nothing more you could do or I could do. .. " Eyal raised his voice to Annie.

Eyal sunk to the curb. The thought of Annie being killed in front of him was a little more that he could stand. Tears rolled down his strong jaw as he ran his hands through his hair. '_Losing her would kill me. Does she really not know?' __He could only think of Annie taking the bullet and her death._

Wiping tears from her face, Annie turned back to face him. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw him on the curb and looking broken himself. Her heart broke for both of them. They had both cared about the victims of war and collateral deaths but this was so up close and personal, such an innocence child to die because of her mother. They also deeply cared for each other. They shouldn't be shouting at each other.

"Eyal, I'm sorry." Annie crouched next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "I know you tried to get here. This isn't your fault. Eyal, please look at me."

As he looked up Annie wiped his cheek. She smiled slightly.

"I'm okay Eyal. I'm upset. You're upset. Lisa was so little and she didn't deserve this. I don't blame you Eyal. You need to stop blaming yourself for something that didn't happen. I'm right here; safe and sound. Okay…a little worse for wear, but okay."

A soft chuckle escaped Eyal's lips. The irony was not lost on him. She was the one who had a little girl ripped from her protection and was shot at, but she was trying to make him feel better. That was the Annie he dearly love, the woman with great empathy.

"Come here."

Annie sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Eyal held her close and kissed her temple. They sat in silence, each trying to process everything that had happened. They watched as the scene was slowly cleaned up nearby. Annie's arms tightened around Eyal as they watched Lisa's tiny body loaded into the coroner's van. A little while later the flashing lights finally stopped and most of the police cars left.

"Eyal…" Annie's voice was quiet as she indicated Vincent coming toward them. Eyal stood and pulled Annie up with him. Unwilling to lose all contact, he held her hand tightly.

"Agent Lavin, Agent Walker. I thought you two would have headed back to your home turf by now."

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't needed Vincent . Is it okay to leave now? Do you need us at the FBI?"

"We have your statement Eyal. We still need Annie's though."

Eyal glanced at Annie, she wouldn't meet his eye. "Okay, Vincent . We'll be right in." Vincent Rossabi slowly walked away from two of world's best spy agents. He knew this case wasn't going to be an easy one to forget. He may in the past dislike the Israeli but tonight he gained respect for the man. As for Annie, Vincent had a mixed bag of feelings for her but deep down also respected her and kind-of like the impulsive woman.

"Hey…Annie…" He waited for her to look up at him.

Tears glistened in her eyes. "I couldn't Eyal. I don't even know how long I stood there barely breathing."

"I know. I'll stay with you, ok?"

"You don't need to do that Eyal. Really, I'll be fine."

Eyal placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. "Annie, I almost lost you tonight. If you think I'm letting you out of my sight yet, you're crazy. Do you need to call home before we head to the FBI?"

"Ahh, no. Danielle and the girls left this afternoon on a Girl Scout camping trip. They'll be back on Sunday evening."

"Good. Let's go."

The drive from the scene to the FBI was a quiet one. Annie's occasional sniffles were the only sound in the small confined space. Eyal was worried about her; she always had something to say. As a matter of fact, she talked more when she was scared. Her silence was unnerving to him. He tried to take comfort in the fact that she hadn't completely shut him out. He still held her slender hand snugly in his.

"Annie, we're here."

She kept her eyes lowered, her breathing shallow. If Eyal hadn't known better, he might have thought she was sleeping. Turning slightly in his seat, he undid both of their seatbelts and held both of her shaking hands in his.

"Annie, honey, I'm right here. I'll stay with you while you give your statement, if that's what you want. Or I could ask Vincent to let you do it tomorrow. I really think he'd understand. "

Annie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She raised her head to look at him. "Did you just call me 'honey'?"

Eyal blushed in the glow of the clock radio. "Yeah, I guess I did. I'm….Annie, I..."

"It's okay, Eyal. It was nice," Annie replied as she reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'd like it if you stay with me for the statement, Eyal. I think it will help me get through it."

"If you're sure you're up to it tonight."

"I'd rather get it over with, so we can go home," she sighed.

"Ok. Let's get it over with then."

Eyal took the keys from the ignition and quickly climbed out of the car. He jogged around to Annie's door to help her out. He wasn't too sure her legs were going to hold out for much longer. _It's got to be the shock setting in._

An hour later they were headed back to his car. She had done pretty well recounting the night's events; there had been tears, but no break down. Reliving it with her had been harder than he had anticipated. Eyal knew Annie was a strong woman, he'd seen her strength during many missions over the past four years. After this mission, however, he knew he'd never met a stronger person in his life. It hurt deeply to lose someone so tiny, but loosing Annie? He didn't think that was a loss he could survive.

His arm tightened around her shoulders as they neared the car. Annie was barely able to move; the exhaustion was finally catching up with her.

"Almost there Neshema. Then I'll get you home."

Since no one else was home and Annie's car was still in the Langley lot, she had taken a cab to the drop site because of Eyal meeting her for dinner. Yeah, they had not eaten. Eyal pulled all the way into the driveway at least this way his car would be slightly hidden from the inquisitive neighbors. Annie deftly dug in her purse for the keys and handed them to Eyal. Once again, he quickly made his way to her side of the car. Reaching in, he took her hand and helped her from the car. The heel of her shoe caught in a crack in the concrete and she faltered against him. Strong arms encircled her waist for a moment and then lifted her from the ground.

"Let's get you inside." His low soothing voice quietly past her ear as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

Eyal carried her across the patio and into the living room and set her gently on her feet. She kicked of her shoes to avoid anymore tripping. After locking the door and turning on one of the kitchen lights, Eyal returned to her side.

"Annie, I think you need a nice warm shower and something to eat. How does that sound?"

She smiled, despite herself. It had been a long time since any man had taken care of her the way Eyal was taking care of her tonight.

"Shower, yes. Not much to eat, maybe a sandwich. I'm too tired."

"Okay. Can you make it up the stairs alright?"

A slight nod.

"I'll find something in your kitchen to fix and will give you a half hour. If I still hear water, I'm coming up to check on you."

Another small nod.

Eyal shrugged out of his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch as Annie headed for the stairs.

"Eyal..."

"Yes Annie."

"Are you…? Were…you… planning to stay here tonight?"

"I don't have to, if you want me to go. I would feel better if I stay here. I don't mind the couch Annie."

Annie smiled, "Thank you."

"So it's okay with you if I stay?"

"I was going to ask you to..."

Eyal smiled the smile he saved just for her, "Now you don't have to ask. Go on, take your shower. Remember…half an hour and I come to check on you."

Annie gave him a playful salute and slowly trudged up the stairs. Eyal's smile grew bigger as he watched her go. If she could tease him, even just for a moment, she would be all right. They would be all right.

Annie must be cooking more at her home because Eyal found all the fixing for a corn beef and Swiss cheese sandwich with fresh strawberries and banana cut up as a side dish. The tea pot heating and the tea bags ready Eyal checked his watch.

Twenty-three minutes Eyal Lavin stood in the upstairs hallway, waiting to hear the water shut off. Just as he was about to push Annie's door open, the pipes grew quiet. He slowly shook his head and headed back down stairs. "Your food is ready when you are." He shouted out for her to hear.

Wrapped in a terrycloth robe, Annie hair still damp made her way down the stairs to her waiting light dinner. "Thanks Eyal. I was hopeful you would find the corn beef."

"One of my favorites and I hope you like Lavin's special sauce."

Annie taking a bite of her sandwich and smiled. "This is delicious. You have to teach me to make the special sauce."

"It's a family secret but just for you Neshema I let you in on the secret." He with a wink and happy to mood was lighter. The horror of the night was still there but they were dealing with it.

"Didn't think I would be hungry after what happen but I am. Eyal does the death of innocence bystanders ever become easy."

"It hasn't for me Neshema. I try to compartmentalize the deaths but the pain is there. I've been in this business now for fourteen years and each unnecessary death takes its toll on me until one day..."

"What happen one day?" Annie gently touching his hand.

"I realized my work was important for the safety of thousands but it doesn't easy the hurt only justifies it."

"I going to deal with this and you being here is helping. You have been there and understand what I'm going through."

"More times than I would like. Annie you are a strong person and will come out with the right attitude but you will always feel the hurt."

"Thanks for being truthful. Now I know the pain will be there I just have to put it in perspective."

"Compartmentalized."

"And men are experts at that." Annie joking with Eyal and that was a good sign. "Think I head to bed, I'm exhausted and in need of sleep."

Eyal standing to walk her up the stairs. He was going to make sure she was okay. Leaving Annie at the top of the stairs with a gentle kiss on her forehead he turn to go back down. Finding the pillow and blanket Annie had left of the top of the stairs, he went about making the couch ready for his night sleep. Cleaning up the dinner dishes he was going to have one last check on Annie. He headed back up the stairs and Annie's door opened just as he raised his fist to knock on it.

"Hey," he whispered.

Her eyes were large as she looked up at him.

"Everything okay?"

Annie nodded slowly.

"Good. I found what you left me and the couch is all made up, thanks."

"That's fine."

"Did you leave any hot water? I was going to take a quick shower too."

A weak smile shaped her lips, "Maybe a little."

"No problem," he winked at her. "I just need a few minutes of warm water. I'll be fine."

A slightly awkward silence stretched between them.

"Annie…I'll leave your door open, if you need me okay?"

She met his concerned gaze and tried to smile again. "Thank you, Eyal. Good night."

Eyal reached out and grasped her hand. "Good night Annie," he whispered with a gentle squeeze.

He sighed. Eyal knew the fall out was coming. He also knew the longer she put it off, the worse it would be. Turning quickly, Eyal headed for the bathroom to take his shower. I want to be ready when she finally falls apart.

He didn't mean it in an insulting way. He was pretty sure Annie had one of the biggest hearts in the world. She cared deeply for people, even people she hardly knew. The people who'd been involved in their missions over the years were no exception. Unfortunately, when you love that deeply, the pain is even more excruciating. This was why the mighty Eyal Lavin had distanced himself from people for so long. Annie Walker had changed that, had changed him. Her eerie calm would pass and the torrent of tears would come. He wanted to make sure he was ready the minute the storm came. It was his turn to be there for her, to hold her if she would let him.

Georgetown sat silently in the dreary night. Only the street lights and the occasional porch light braved the low fog. A steady rain had set in after midnight, adding its chill to the unseasonably cold night.

Eyal Lavin slept fitfully, warm and snug inside Annie's home. The night's events continued to invade his dreams and were twisted by his fear of what could have happened. He started awake for the fourth time in an hour. Roughly running his hand through his tousled hair, he sat up. Leaning back against the armrest, he took a few steadying breaths.

Suddenly he realized the house was no longer silent. Muffled sobs were coming from up the stairs. He threw on a t-shirt as he climbed off the couch. Annie's door was still slightly open when he reached it. He quietly pushed it open and whispered her name.

She gave no sign that she heard him. He took in her crumbled frame as he stepped closer. The blankets on her bed were disheveled, showing she had not slept serenely, if she had slept at all. Her body shook with pain as she continued to bury her face in her pillow.

"Oh Annie," Eyal mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He body stiffened for an instant, but she was unable to hold off her grief for a second longer. Eyal weighed his options. She clearly needed someone and he was the only one here. But how would she feel in the morning if he held her now? He selfishly wanted her in his arms as badly as she needed to be in them.

"Neshema?"

She felt his strong hand on her back as she sobbed. She cried harder when she realized what he was asking. He didn't want to force her to accept his help. He was leaving it up to her. Tears continued to fall as she struggled to sit up and face him. Annie reached out for him and buried her face into his chest as he pulled her to him. Eyal's heart broke to see her in so much pain. He rubbed gentle circles across her back and whispered comforting sounds in her ear.

They sat like that for what seemed like an hour. Eyal glanced at the clock on her nightstand and realized it had nearly been that long. The heart wrenching sobs that had torn through her had passed, but the tears still came in a steady flow. His leg was starting to cramp from the awkward perch he held on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here Annie. I'm here."

Moving carefully, Eyal repositioned himself to lie beside her. Wrapping his arms around her still shaking frame, he held her tightly. "It's okay sweetheart. Let it out, I'm here." Eyal's own tears joined Annie's as they clung to each other.

Weak sunlight shown through the shades on Annie's windows. The storm outside had passed along with the one inside. Eyal and Annie still slept the sleep of the truly exhausted. Once her grief had calmed a little, he had tried to get up very early this morning. Her hand had clutched his shirt and she had nearly begged him to stay. He had rewrapped her in his arms and continued to hold her now.

Annie Walker slowly became aware of her surroundings. She knew, without opening her eyes, the sun was already up. She heard the happy sound of birds going about their morning in the trees outside. Soft breathing rustled the hair by her ear and she smiled. She fought to keep the reality of yesterday's events at bay, if only for a moment, so she could enjoy the arms she lay in. Eyal's muscular chest rose and fell under her hand; she couldn't help but watch it closely. Eyal had shown his hand last night. He had called her honey and sweetheart. His arms still held her snugly against his body.

Had it really been a month since he had kissed her Happy Birthday? So much had happened in their lives since that day. She knew she loved him; she had for a while now. Annie was also fairly certain that he returned those feelings. His past made him hesitate to share his feelings, even with her.

_If we had a little girl, __would she resemble Lisa__?_ _My blonde hair and curiosity and Eyal's dark eyes and sense of adventure? Stop it Annie! You not even dating him. Besides it will take Eyal time to adjust to a normal relationship because there is nothing normal about him…let alone the idea of marriage or children…although he already has a child. _

Annie really hoped he wouldn't try to pull away again. They would need each other to get through this one, of that she was completely certain.

Her revere was interrupted as Eyal sighed and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Us," she answered without looking at him. She continued to watch her hand rise and fall with each breath he took.

He pulled her tight against him, "Oh."

She hadn't been expecting such a short response. Her eyes sought his. Quickly realizing his mistake, Eyal caressed her cheek.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded Annie. I think I was just surprised that you were thinking about us and not yesterday. What were you thinking about us?"

She blushed slightly, "Oh, nothing really."

"Since when does 'nothing' make you blush Annie Walker?"

Part of her wanted to share her musings with him, but another part was so afraid he'd bolt if she even mentioned them.

"Really, it was nothing. Can you believe it's only been a month since you locked the door at my birthday party?"

Eyal recognized her evasive maneuver but decided he'd allow her to detour him for now. He smiled at the memory of that moment. They'd had multiple near real first kisses leading up to his locking that door. He'd been so tired of being interrupted. Oh they had kissed before but always hidden motive, a mission or a protective move. The birthday kiss was real and both of them enjoyed it even if they didn't confess it.

"It's been quite a month," he whispered before claiming her lips for a tender kiss.

Annie sank against him and deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that they were still in bed, but she pushed the knowledge aside for a moment. Eyal's hands roamed over her back and down to her waist. One of his hands came to rest on her hip as he pulled back a little.

"Annie…"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"We should stop. We should get up. If you keep kissing me, it's liable to lead to something neither of us is ready for yet."

"No," He smiled.

"No?" Her eyes grew large as she looked at him.

"Well, yes. All of those things are true, but that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh…what were you going to say?" Annie sweet and loving smile at his twinkling expressive eyes.

"I was going to say….that I…Annie, I love you."

Annie felt tears prick her eyes as she continued to lose herself in his gaze.

"Oh, Eyal. I love you too."

His smile spread so wide that his dimples began to show, "Really?"

"Yeah. I have for a long time," Annie replied as she leaned in close to claim his lips again.

Eyal returned her kisses with passion. It felt so good to tell her how he felt. And to know that she returned those feelings. He knew he didn't deserve this woman, but he was determined to do his best to make her happy; which meant that they needed to get out of bed very soon.

"Annie…As much…as…I'm…thoroughly enjoying…you…we need to…get up…now."

She knew what he was going to say as soon as he started speaking. She continued to kiss him until he had finished. With one last lingering kiss she smacked him on the shoulder and bounded out of bed.

"Up and at 'em, Mr. Lavin!"

Eyal smiled at her retreating form. He knew they would make it through this and come out stronger on the other side in more ways than one.


End file.
